1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output panel, an input/output device, a data processor, or a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging panel including a plurality of display pixels capable of displaying information and a photoelectric conversion element extending between the plurality of display pixels is known as an example of an optical touch panel (Patent Document 1).
In addition to the optical touch panel, a display device (or a display module) that is provided with a touch sensor as a position-input means has been put to practical use. A display device (or a display module) that is provided with a touch sensor can be called a touch panel, a touch screen, or the like (hereinafter, this type of display device may be simply referred to as a touch panel). Note that a device which does not include a display device and includes only a touch sensor is also called a touch panel in some cases. A display device that is provided with a touch sensor is also called a touch sensor equipped display device, a display device equipped touch panel, a display module, or the like in some cases. Furthermore, a display device in which a touch sensor is incorporated is called an in-cell touch sensor (or an in-cell touch sensor equipped display device), an on-cell touch sensor (or an on-cell touch sensor equipped display device), or the like in some cases. In the in-cell touch sensor, for example, an electrode used for a liquid crystal element is also used as an electrode for the touch sensor. In the on-cell touch sensor, for example, an electrode for the touch sensor is formed on the upper side (the side that is not provided with a display element) of a counter substrate. Examples of a portable information terminal provided with such a touch panel or the like include a smartphone and a tablet terminal (Patent Documents 2 and 3).